


Родинки

by Dekstroza, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от R до NC-17) [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Тони впервые видит новое тело Локи.





	Родинки

Тони смотрел на вышедшего из ванной Локи, и только годы тренировок помогли ему удержать лицо, хотя, как он ни старался, рот все равно помимо воли приоткрылся. Мучительно хотелось облизать враз пересохшие губы и что-то сказать, что-то остроумное, привычно едкое, да вот только слова не шли, застряв где-то в глотке. 

Новый Локи был хорош. Не той алебастровой, античной красотой, на которую хотелось молиться, нет. Земное тело Локи, которое каким-то совершенно невообразимым способом сумел создать себе его мятежный дух после встречи с Таносом, наверное, нельзя было назвать идеальным, эталонным, но тем не менее именно оно лишило Тони дара речи. 

Светлые волосы, по привычке зачесанные назад, со слегка вьющимися кончиками. Глаза, прозрачные, как озерная вода, в которую окунулось хмурое осеннее небо. Скульптурный торс, с плавно очерченными, не перекаченными мышцами. Редкие волосы на груди. И россыпь родинок, которые хотелось немедленно ощущать пальцами, проследить губами, попробовать языком. 

Почему-то именно эти родинки стали той самой последней каплей, отключившей гениальный мозг. Не тёмные соски, не широкие плечи, не аккуратные кубики пресса, не впадинка пупка. Россыпь маковых зернышек под ключицами и на руках. Сладкая изюминка под левой грудью, еще несколько на животе. Танец похоти, страсти и целомудрия, диковинным узором украсивший чужую кожу. И, словно последний гвоздь в крышку разума Тони — темное пятнышко на головке необрезанного члена. 

Тони, более не в силах сдерживаться, рухнул на колени перед этой красотой. Видимо, его взгляда снизу вверх было достаточно, чтобы Локи заметно расслабился, прекратив хмурить лоб. Он шагнул вперед, осторожно провел пальцами по губам Тони, словно все еще не до конца уверенный в его желании, хотя желание, Тони был в этом убежден, было заметно невооруженным взглядом и, наконец, позволил Тони сделать то, о чем он яростно мечтал последние несколько минут. 

На вкус Локи был как жизнь. Терпким, соленым, с едва заметной горчинкой. Упругим и полным скрытой внутренней энергии. Готовым чутко откликаться на малейшее прикосновение. Ярким, чувственным, родным. И хотя Тони никогда не был особым фанатом такого рода удовольствий, но когда его кончик носа уткнулся Локи в живот, а пальцы асгардца запутались в коротких прядях на голове Тони, осторожно придерживая, не давая навредить себе, с той самой заботой, которую Локи всегда проявлял по отношению к нему, Тони понял, что кончать он будет именно так. Ни разу не прикоснувшись к своему члену. Растворяясь в чужом оргазме, как в своем собственном. С благодарностью целуя каждую родинку на пути к губам существа, которому он навсегда отдал сердце. 

Потому что как бы тот ни выглядел, как бы ни изменил свою внешность он все равно оставался его, Тони. Неважно, с родинками или без. 

Несовершенное совершенство. 

Оксюморон. 

Локи.


End file.
